


No Sex in the Village

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: 100m free, M/M, NSFW, Olympics, gold - Freeform, gold medal, harurinpics, olympic gold, olympic silver, silver - Freeform, silver medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Olympics</p>
<p>Before the Olympics, Haru and Rin made a pact; Relationship on hold, no sex in the Olympic Village. Apparently Haru has a strong disregard for rules when it comes to Rin winning gold in the 100m free finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex in the Village

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry. Hope you enjoy thirsty Haru!

Rin stood on the starting block, his body wired through with adrenaline. It wasn’t real. It _couldn’t_ be real. But he knew with the certainty that he knew the earth was round and water was wet that he was standing on the starting block, listening to the overwhelming cheers of the international audience. His heart pumped red blood in his chest and he could feel it throbbing in his fingertips. He needed something to stabilise him, reassure him that it was real. Keep him grounded. His eyes darted to the right and a grin stretched across his face. If anyone else were in the lane next to him, they might have been thrown off by the sharp-toothed smile.

But not here. Not Olympians who’d fought tooth and claw with their bodies and skills and chances and opportunities to be here, and not Haruka Nanase who’d done all those things with Rin, for Rin, to share Rin’s dream. No. Instead he caught Rin’s glance from the corner of his eye and lifted his mouth in the tiniest of smirks. A reassurance. A promise. A challenge.

Rin was planning on taking him up on it.

With the whistle blasts their eyes snapped to the lightly rippling water in front of them, hearts beating heavy in their chests. For Haru this was probably just another race. Another race against Rin. But Rin was swimming in the Japan 2020 Olympics. Rin was swimming for Olympic Gold. Rin was swimming for the beating heart in the lane beside him, for the fire he felt catching and igniting in his chest, flames combusting his body from the inside out. He leaned down and curled his fingers and toes over the edge of the starting block. The buzzer sounded. He kicked off, body arching perfectly. He felt like he wouldn’t land. He felt like his body would continue to rise and he would never again come down to earth.

His fingers tore through the surface of the water and his dolphin kick was the strongest it had ever been, propelling him through the water. Closing to the surface he cut his arm through the water below him, the first grab and pull. His legs snapped, water behind him churning. His arm cut out of the water and his head twisted, breathing once before plunging his face back into the water, bubbles of his breath streaming past clenched teeth. On the fifth stroke he twisted again, coming face to face with Haru. A bare second, then the moment was gone. Rin grinned under the water, his arms cutting faster, legs kicking harder. _Watch me, Haru,_ he thought, exalted. Any tension he’d had on the block, any anxiety left him with that momentary glance. Swimming against Haru was like breathing. It was natural, easy. This time Rin would win.

His turn was tight and controlled, his push perfect. Another vicious dolphin kick and he felt himself pulling ahead of Haru. Never losing him, but inching in front. It wasn’t as though Haru simply let him take the lead. Rin felt him edging closer and knew he couldn’t let his stroke slip for a moment. The swimmers in the other lanes were close, but redundant. This was – this had always been a race between Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase. It had started that way and while this was certainly no the last race they would share Rin was filled with certainty that it would end the same way.

A thick black line stretched across the bottom of the pool, marking three meters. He wasn’t surprised when two strokes later his hand slapped against the goal, his body following through until his momentum had him pressed against the cool wall, his hand gripping the edge of the pool. His chest was heaving and water dripped down his face. He glanced to his left and found Haru in the next lane with one arm hooked over the edge of the pool and the other resting on the lane dividers, his goggles around his neck. His eyes were locked on the leader board and his mouth was open while he panted slightly, a flush from the race high on his cheeks.

“Haru,” Rin gasped past heavy breaths, and Haru’s eyes found his, wide and disbelieving.

Rin saw his mouth form Rin’s name, but the sound was swept away by the overpowering cheering of the crowd. Taking his meaning, Rin snapped his head to the leader board, wondering briefly when their priorities had swapped so dramatically. Frantically, he sought out his name on the LED board, the Romaji depiction no longer a stranger to him. Before he found himself, his eyes caught on Haru’s time. It would have been unbelievable if he hadn’t been swimming with him for so long, if he didn’t know his perfect stroke as well as he knew his own. Second. Haru had won silver for Japan.

Rin’s heaving breaths caught in his chest and he almost choked and his flicking to the line below Haru's, where his own name was written. A stark, vibrant, red one blinked at him, standing stoically in front of his name. _His._ He tore his goggles and cap off his head, disbelieving. It was still there. The final time slotted in and Rin glanced between the one and the two a number of times, dumbfounded, incapable of forming any kind of reaction other than shock. Cold, white shock which left him floating, adrift. His eyes darted to their times. Less than a tenth of a second between them. It hit him.

The hand gripping the edge of the pool clenched into a fist and he punched the air. The hand he had pressed against the wall scattered drops through the air like diamonds. His mouth opened and he yelled a wordless scream of unbelievable victory, the sound caught up and made indistinguishable by the yells of the people in the stands, language be damned. Chest still heaving, he brought his hands down to slap the water, turning to Haru with a grin so wide he felt it would split his face. “Haru,” he gasped again, breathless and disbelieving.

Haru was watching him, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. God, he wanted to kiss those lips. Kiss the shock away until there was only admiration. But he couldn’t. Not here. They’d had a deal. Haru’s eyes were filled with something, screaming at Rin, but he couldn’t distinguish the meaning. Before he could try, Haru’s eyes darted away and his mouth closed. He breathed heavily through his nose. He dismissed it and hauled himself out of the pool, his arms weak from the adrenaline.

After a moment’s hesitation Haru tugged off his cap and followed, nearly falling back into the pool when his arms shook. Rin reached for him, grasping his forearm and hauling him onto land. His grip lingered a moment. Haru’s hand rested on Rin’s shoulder, his head hung slightly as his breath shuddered. Their legs were weak and unstable so it wasn't a surprise that when Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s shoulders and crushed him to his chest their knees buckled and they almost fell. Haru’s hands were trapped between their chests, pressing against Rin, cold. His head rested on Rin’s shoulder and a sigh shuddered across Rin’s wet skin. “Haru.” It was the only word he could push out of his tight chest.

Their coach rushed up and threw towels over their heads, ruffling them over their hair. Haru pulled away from Rin and reached up with lightly trembling fingers to run it through his hair properly before dragging it down his face, wiping away the drops still clinging to his nose and chin. When his face emerged his eyes locked on Rin for a moment, but darted away before Rin could read them.

“Never seen friendly competition like you boys,” their coach commented, shaking his head in amazement and handing them their jackets. “What you’ve got going on is a whole other level. Go on, get! Six warm downs then hit the showers.” His smile turned fond and he glanced between the two breathless swimmers. “Podium’s waiting.”

“Fuck,” Rin gasped, looking at the board again. “Did that really happen?” he asked, glancing at Haru. “Is that really there?”

Haru nodded slowly, eyes locked on the numbers once more.

_“Fuck,”_ Rin repeated, his unsteady voice holding a tone of reverence.

“Alright, alright. You’ve got four years of gloating ahead of you, Matsuoka. You and Nanase get your asses to the cool down pool. Six laps,” the coach reiterated once more, amused. He took them by the shoulders and turned them around. “I’ll be waiting here. Butterfly finals are about to start and I want to watch Shiniji get us another gold. Don’t worry though; I’ll be there for the awards.” He shoved them towards the exit and they stumbled a little, legs still weak.

Rin cast a playfully annoyed look over his shoulder while he pulled his jacket over his still-wet arms. “That any way to treat Olympic Silver and Gold?” he jibed, not quite believing it even as he said it. The other two pretended they didn’t hear the tremor in his voice and he pretended he didn’t hear the catch in Haru’s breath.

“That any way to talk to the guy who got you there?” the coach responded and ruffled his hands in their wet hair again. They ducked away, a shaky laugh leaving Rin’s mouth.

“Right, six laps. Got it.”

“No skimping, Matsuoka!” the coach called after them. “And no racing each other while I’m not watching!”

His shout was overtaken by the announcer’s voice, calling out the first heat for men’s one hundred metre butterfly finals. Rin must have missed when they announced the victors of the hundred metres free. His ears hadn’t been ready to believe it. They still weren’t, for what it mattered. He drew a few deep breaths into his chest and tried to slow his heart from the fevered rate it was beating out before following a step behind Haru. The two of them headed towards the cool down pool in the facility adjacent to the one hosting the main event.

From behind he was free to watch Haru’s lightly trembling hands and his stiff shoulders. It was reassuring to realise he wasn’t the only one shaken. It was confirming. Fuck, but they really had done it. Rin folded his jacket over one of the long stainless steel benches lining the walls of the smaller pool and Haru dropped his in a heap beside. They left their towels and lowered themselves into the water.

“Race you?” Rin teased, raising an eyebrow at Haru in the lane beside him.

Haru rolled his eyes and pulled his goggles over his eyes. “This is cool down,” was all he said.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha,” Rin sighed dramatically, snapping the band of his own. “You can only handle losing to me so much in one day,” he smirked. When he glanced back to the lane beside his, Haru was already off and away, just breaching from his dolphin kick to launch into a slow, lax stroke - one the short course swimmer could easily keep up for six laps. With a chuckle, Rin followed, rushing only to catch up before settling into Haru’s pace, finding a calming comfort in the steady strokes.

Later they stood in the showers, warm water beating down on their backs. “Two hundred meters tomorrow,” Rin said to Haru in the next cubicle. He got a single grunt in reply. “I won’t be swimming against you. Make sure you do well without me,” he said and smiled slightly as he ran his hands through his hair, slick with conditioner, and ignored the obvious temptation of Haru naked in the stall beside his.

There was another wordless grunt before an actual reply. “You’d better win butterfly, too.”

“Well so long as it’s me or Shiniji,” Rin said, shrugging and washing the conditioner out.

There was a few seconds’ silence and Haru spoke again. _“You’d_ better win butterfly.”

Rin chuckled and stuck his hand over the top of the divider, offering Haru the conditioner bottle. “You always forget yours,” he had to say as explanation before Haru wordlessly accepted it. Rin shut off the water and pulled his towel from where it was hooked over the door, quickly drying himself off.

He stepped out of the cubicle with the towel wrapped around his waist. At the locker he began pulling on the team’s white track pants and shirt, emblazoned across the back with _Japan_. He was pulling the jacket back on when Haru finally exited the shower and handed Rin the conditioner to put back in his locker.

“Ready for the podium, boys?” the coach asked, sauntering in with a wide smile crinkling his eyes. Rin’s stomach was pressing up against the base of his lungs again despite the calming effect his cool down had had. He shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of the jacket, nodding. His sharp-toothed smile seemed permanently stuck to his face. He’d striven for this moment his entire life, and it was unreal to be finally – _finally –_ getting what he’d been working so long and hard for. And even if the truth of the matter hadn’t quite sunk in yet, the day had lost the dreamlike quality which had held him in fear of waking up gasping in his and Haru’s room back at the Village.

They were hustled out of the lockers towards the podium with another international from the first heat, those who’d been employed to assist with the smooth running of the presentations speaking accented English too quickly for any of them to understand with ease. The swimmers were led to the three-tier podium, the mass of media parting to let them through.

When he was finally standing on the highest tier Rin bowed his head, throat tightening as the medal was placed around his neck. He stood straight and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, coughing to try clear the tightness in his throat, pretending his eyes weren’t itching with tears. Because  _fuck_ he was standing on a goddamn Olympic Podium, wearing a Japan 2020 swim team jacket, an Olympic Gold around his neck. And that should have been enough, _would_ have been enough.

But Rin glanced right and watched as Haru ducked his head to accept the silver. He accepted this medal the same way he’d been accepting them since he was young and forced into competing; he let them place it around his neck, then he glanced away from the audience and the cameras as though he was bored. Like it was nothing. Rin’s stomach swooped, and it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. He wanted to touch him, make sure he was real. But he couldn’t. Not here, not the way he wanted to.

After the initial photographs, Rin leaned across to sling his arm over Haru’s shoulders, slouching down to account for the height difference in the podiums. There was no helping Rin’s grin and he said into Haru’s ear, private from the all-encompassing noise around them, “Yo, Haru.” Haru’s lithe body stiffened under Rin’s arm and he kept his eyes turned determinedly to the side, watching the stumbling, rushing feet of the media from everywhere trying to capture this moment. “We did it,” he huffed, more breathless wonder than true words.

 “ _You_ did it,” Haru breathed and before Rin could ask what he meant, before he could distinguish the tone as reverent or reserved, they and the international swimmer who’d placed third were hurried off to the foyer of the Aquatic Centre, where Rin was expected to make an inspirational speech for the world while his hair was still dripping, his heart still pounding and his body thrumming with adrenaline.

During the quick interview with Japan’s press (being asked questions in English, Rin was more glad than ever that he’d spent so many years training in Australia) his voice shook more than he was particularly proud of but adrenaline seemed to be keeping his tears at bay for the time being. If he were asked to recount what he’d said he likely wouldn’t have been able to. When he stepped aside he was momentarily gratefully there were so many news stations filming. He’d be able to see just how big a fool he’d made of himself in two days when he and Haru went to see Gou in the city and meet up with the others; Sousuke, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei would be there, and he was sure she’d invited Seijiro and by proxy Momotarou who all too plausibly had invited Aii. It would be crowded in her tiny apartment, but Rin honestly couldn’t wait.

Haru was also expected to give an interview, but he only said in stilted English, “For allowing me this opportunity to present myself to the best of my abilities, thank you. I am honoured to accept the Olympic Silver for this one hundred metre free event.” He twitched his head to the side and said, mouth misaligned with the microphones pressing into his space, “Thank you for letting me be here.” Something bumped in Rin’s chest while media crews called in at least three different languages for Haru to repeat himself, to speak into the microphone, but all he did was bow his head slightly and step back to allow the bronze medallist the spotlight.

Rin’s fingers brushed against Haru’s wrist and he leaned in to ask, “Do you want to stay here with the press or go get some dinner?” he was close enough to hear Haru’s breath stutter. Before Rin could feel too proud of himself, Haru’s cool fingers wrapped around his wrist and gently pressed him away half a step. He cast Rin an heavy look, one he seemed to very much want Rin to decipher, but after a few seconds of Rin’s confusion growing in relation to Haru’s impatience, Haru simply released Rin’s wrist and glanced away, muttering, “Dinner.”

Rin nodded, trying to ignore it, and they began to ford through the mass amounts of press in the foyer. They were stopped here and there to answer asinine questions in stilted English and it felt like hours before they finally broke through the flood of people and onto the sidewalk. He glanced at Haru, looking for the glint of silver. A reassurance. This was happening. This had happened. They’d won. Rin found the medal tangled in Haru’s fingers. He’d never enjoyed wearing them around his neck or showing them off.

As he watched, Haru tucked the silver into the pocket of his jacket and stepped forwards to wave down an athlete car, flashing the driver his ID. Rin frowned as he recalled Haru barely speaking to the press, seeming thoroughly uncomfortable with the interruptions to his escape. Of course Haru rarely enjoyed stopping for interviews, but he usually offered a little more than a few stilted sentences. Rin recalled his stiffness on the podium, his unwillingness to retaliate in the showers and pool. His dumbfounded expression when his eyes had snapped straight to the leader board and seen a large, red two beside his name, the matching number one reserved for Rin.

Rin swallowed, masked his worry and slid into the car behind Haru. Rin gave the address of the team’s apartment building in the Village before sliding the divider closed and slumping back in his seat. He rolled his head to look at Haru, who seemed to be struggling with something to say.

Rin sighed and asked in a voice he didn’t like to think of as meek, “Hey Haru, are you mad I took gold?”

For the first time since that moment in amongst the ocean of people they’d forded through Haru looked straight at Rin. It was the same heavy look that had been present whenever he'd looked at Rin since they’d hauled themselves out of the pool. Haru opened his mouth and eventually said in a murmur, his eyes falling from Rin’s face to the medal still hanging around his neck, “I’m not mad.” He seemed to have some kind of internal struggle for a moment before a small sound pulled itself from his throat and he reached up to twist the collar of Rin’s jacket in his fist and drew Rin’s lips to meet his.

Rin, taken aback, knew only to kiss him back, lips moving against Haru’s with practiced ease. Haru groaned quietly and turned further in his seat, pressing as close to Rin as he could.

“I’m not mad,” he gasped, pulling back to look at Rin who was sitting dishevelled and shocked with a blush rising in his cheeks. Another sound pulled itself from Haru’s throat and he pressed his lips to Rin’s jaw, twisting so he was kneeling in his seat beside Rin. His head was tilted back and he gasped at Haru’s attack. Haru slung his leg over Rin’s lap so he was straddling him on the seat and bit short, tiny nips down the column of Rin’s throat, He tugged aside the collar of his shirt so he could lick at his collarbone, still tasting of chlorine.

“Haru,” Rin gasped, fingers working their way into Haru’s hair, his other arm wrapping around Haru’s waist and pulling them flush together until Rin could feel Haru’s erection pressed against his stomach. “We said… If sponsors find out, we’re-“

“Gold,” Haru breathed against Rin’s skin. “I couldn’t…” he trailed off, sucking a mark onto Rin’s collarbone. “I couldn’t even look at you,” he finally gasped, rolling his hips against Rin’s tight abs. He buried his face into Rin’s neck and gasped hot breath against his skin. “I wanted… I want you,” he whispered.

“Haru,” Rin breathed, trying to warn him, trying to remind him of the deal they had. Haru was making it difficult for him to recall exact details. Something about everything going on hold until the Olympics were over, something about no sex in the Village.

“We’re not in the Village yet,” Haru murmured into Rin’s skin, as though reading the path his thoughts were taking. His hands brushed down Rin’s shoulders to cup his waist as he ground down and shamelessly pressed his ass down against Rin's growing hard on.

“I’m not going to fuck you in the back of an event car,” Rin groaned, hands which had found their natural place on Haru’s hips tightening briefly.

A mischievous look crossed Haru’s face and a smirk teased at the corner of his lips. The expression matched his dishevelled hair, flushed face and swollen lips all too well. Rin knew he would do anything that face asked him to. He’d almost certainly regret it eventually, but there was no stopping Haru when he looked at Rin like he knew exactly how he wanted to watch him come undone. Rin swallowed thickly and sent a quick prayer that it wouldn’t be anything too damaging to their careers.

Haru held his gaze while he slipped off Rin’s lap until he was kneeling on the floor. Rin could only tear his eyes away to glance furtively into the rear view mirror, to ensure the driver wasn’t about to pull over and throw them onto the sidewalk. Seeing he was focused on the dense traffic, Rin let his eyes dart back down to Haru, kneeling on the floor of the car.

“I want to blow you, Rin,” he whispered, nudging between Rin’s knees, placing his hands on the outer sides of his thighs. Rin’s eyes widened and he knew there was no hiding the bulge pressing against his white track pants. “Will you let me?” he asked, pressing his lips against Rin’s knee, gaze not slipping.

Rin’s eyes slipped closed with a groan and his head rolled back when Haru’s hands hooked into the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips off the seat so Haru could pull the uniform down enough to free his erection. Haru sighed in appreciation, staring at Rin’s length with heavy eyes before he leaned forward, lips parted slightly, to press the lightest of kisses to the shaft, making Rin’s hips twitch.

Rin watched as Haru’s eyes fluttered closed and he brought a hand up to run gently down the side, the soft brush of his lips turning into an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue traced along a vein and Rin rolled his hips, his jagged breath asking for more.

Instead Haru pulled his mouth away. His hand circled Rin’s length and pulled slowly along it, his grip torturously loose. Haru glanced over his shoulder to the driver’s seat, then back to Rin with serious eyes. His meaning was clear for once and Rin snapped his mouth closed, biting his lip when Haru’s grip tightened and he passed his wet tongue over Rin’s tip, thumb pushing back his foreskin. Rin’s hand was fisted in the shoulder of Haru’s jacket, desperate for something to hold on to.

Haru didn’t let Rin hold his head while he blew him. He didn't like the tiny thrusts that would bump against the back of his throat. But this time he uncurled Rin’s fist form his jacket and relocated it to his hair while he finally, _finally,_ wrapped his mouth around the head of Rin’s cock, tongue flicking at the slit before swiping around.

Rin made a choked sound, teeth clenching tighter to stop any others from escaping. Haru glared at him from where he was kneeling, refusing to move until Rin swallowed thickly and gave a weak nod, flush spreading down his neck to his chest.

Haru’s hand tightened while it worked his shaft and his mouth slipped a couple of centimetres further down, tongue mapping out new territory. The slick warmth of Haru’s mouth made Rin’s hand tighten in his hair, pulling him down further. For once, Haru didn’t mind, taking what Rin gave him with ease. Haru moaned a low sound around Rin’s dick, eyes fluttering closed. His tongue flicked over the tip, tasting Rin’s precome and he groaned again quietly.

Rin gasped, his breath catching, and his fingers clenched in Haru’s hair making him grunt in dissatisfaction, but he kept going. Rin, who was used to Haru stopping whenever he did something Haru didn’t particularly like, had to take a few quick deep breaths and look away from his flushed face and determined eyes, focus on the texture of his pants bunched in his hand to stop from coming right there and then.

His breaths shook and Haru did _something_ with his tongue that made his legs twitch and a small, needy whine escape his throat. He wanted nothing more than to gasp Haru’s name, driver be damned but he didn’t dare. As he watched Haru’s head bobbed a little while his hand still worked along Rin’s length. Haru’s eyes closed and a low, quiet moan pulled itself from his throat.

“Haru,” Rin breathed desperately, and Haru’s eyes snapped up to meet Rin’s, reading everything in them in a moment. He didn’t drop Rin’s eyes as he lowered himself further, the flat of his tongue brushing against the underside of Rin’s length. Rin choked on the air and he felt himself about to come, the feeling growing when Haru pulled back until it was just the head in his mouth, his hand pumping the shaft, slick with his spit.

His tongue began flicking in little circles around the head of Rin’s cock, but when there were a few sharp raps on the glass divider they both stopped still. Rin panted quietly and Haru breathed heavily through his nose with his mouth still locked around Rin's dick. Rin’s eyes darted to the rear view mirror, but the driver’s eyes were still locked on the road. Rin took a deep, shuddering breath and glanced at Haru, who pulled his mouth off but kept his hand curled tight around him.

Rin leaned forward to side open the divider and cleared his throat. “Yeah?” he croaked and cleared his throat again.

“We’re coming up to the Village. You boys better get your IDs ready,” he instructed, then glanced over his shoulder to see Rin’s face briefly. “You’re not coming down sick, are you?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Rin cleared his throat again and bit out, “Adrenaline crash.”

Apparently it was enough, because the driver leaned back into his seat and Rin slid the divider closed.

“We’re nearly there,” he breathed to Haru who nodded and pressed his face against Rin’s thigh, grip on his shaft tightening slightly.

He sighed, the air brushing against Rin’s wet length. After another second’s hesitation and another more meaningful tightening of his hand, he let go and shuffled around until he was sitting on the seat beside Rin once more, dashing a hand across his chin.

Rin tucked his still-hard dick into his pants, sliding them back up and adjusting them so his hard on wasn’t so obvious. A quick glance from the corner of his eye confirmed Haru doing the same, pressing the heel of his hand briefly against the bulge with a stifled groan.

Rin tugged his ID tag out from under his shirt and looked properly at Haru when the car slowed and pulled up to the gates. “No sex in the Village,” he reminded before the window rolled down. Haru shot him a dirty look but Rin noticed he didn’t let his eyes drift anywhere but Rin’s face. Rin turned to hand his ID to security and Haru passed his along for inspection. They checked out and were allowed through, tags passed back through the window.

Rin’s head slumped back against the seat and he sighed, “Fuck,” into the otherwise silent car.

Haru glanced at him and there was certainly promise in the hand he pressed against Rin's length through his pants, but Rin caught his writs before he stained them.

“Haru,” he said, voice slightly strangled, “I would do _so_ many things for you...” He looked at the earnest, desperate face beside him and sighed, wishing they hadn’t made that dumb deal. “...but walking around the Olympic Village with jizz in my pants isn’t one of them. And if you touch me right now, I swear that’s what will end up happening.”

Haru’s eyes narrowed in challenge but the car was slowing again so he pulled his hand away. When it stopped they stepped out and began trudging up the stairs to the room they were sharing for the duration of the Games. When Rin unlocked the room he tossed his bag onto the lounge room couch and toed off his shoes, lining them up by the door.

Before he could get more than three steps inside the apartment Haru grabbed his shoulders and turned him, shoving him against the wall. Wasting no time, he fell to his knees and tugged Rin’s pants down until they fell around his ankles.

“Haru!” he choked out, voice cut off when Haru’s mouth wrapped around his length and he went down on his dick, lips circling the base. Haru stayed there for a second or two, tongue moving along the underside, until he pulled off, lips sucking and tongue flicking along his length until there was just the head. His hand came up again, jerking Rin firmly while his tongue traced around the most sensitive parts.

Rin’s hand found its way back to Haru’s hair, curling into the fine strands. He felt a heat building low in his stomach and he gasped, “Haru, I-“

Haru’s eyes snapped up, meeting Rin’s, and his hand tightened around Rin, his tongue flicking around the head once more, and that was all Rin needed. His head fell back to hit the wall and his jaw clenched, baring his teeth while his hips stuttered forwards, pulsing stream after stream into Haru’s mouth. He swallowed most of it, but some dripped from the corners of his mouth. When he pulled his mouth off Rin, slowly softening, Rin opened his eyes and saw his tongue darting out to catch the drops he’s missed.

_“Fuck,_ Haru,” he groaned, glancing down and seeing Haru’s still-prominent reaction. “You suck dick like you swim,” he said, too breathless to grin.

Haru rolled his eyes and stood while Rin pulled up his pants. “What, I deserve a medal?” he asked mockingly, but his eyes fell on the gold still around Rin’s neck with a look of reverence.

“No,” Rin said, pushing him back against the opposite wall with a hand on his chest. He was still breathing heavily but a smirk teased his lips. “You’re second only to me,” he said, lowering himself to his knees and pressing his mouth against the line of Haru’s dick through his pants.

“What about no sex in the Village?” Haru asked, taunting breathlessly.

“Fuck the rules,” Rin growled, hooking his fingers into Haru’s pants and pulling them down. “Tonight you’re getting sucked off by an Olympic Gold Medallist and you’re gonna enjoy every damned second of it.”

Haru’s head fell back against the wall with a wordless groan when Rin took him in his mouth, directing his hands to his hair and gripping his hips.


End file.
